Toi, moi et nous défi numéro 8
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Ma réponse au défi numéro 8. Bonne lecture ;) Miraculous ne m'appartient pas.


Réponse au défi numéro 8, il y aura plusieurs chapitres, bonne lecture.

« Hhmmm, j'ai encore sommeil Tikki...

Marinette ! Il faut que tu te lèves !

Noooon, répondit-elle boudeuse, je veux encore dormir.

Marinette, on a un gros problème, répliqua Tikki.

Un Akumatisé, fit-elle en se levant en sursaut.

Pire que ça, répondit une voix féminine.

Qui qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'adolescente.

Oh la la répondit la jeune-femme, je suis trop adorable même quand je suis effrayée.

Pardon ? »

Marinette se mit à regarder attentivement l'étrangère. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, aux grands yeux bleus. Elle était particulièrement belle, avec ses longs cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait la taille fine particulièrement marquée par une jolie robe cintrée. Elle était très élégante, sans être habillée avec des vêtements de luxe pour autant. Marinette remarquait la présence d'un collier en or rose autour de son cou. Le pendentif était en forme de coccinelle, son emblème, l'emblème de Ladybug. L'adolescente était en extase devant cette apparition digne d'un conte de fée. La jeune-femme esquissa un sourire avec une profonde douceur :

« Marinette, je suis toi, dans cinq...six, peut-être sept ans ?

Pardon ?

Dis moi, en quelle année sommes-nous ? Dit-elle tout en farfouillant sa chambre.

Heu bah...répliqua t-elle abasourdie.

Hum, fit-elle en pointant son bureau, tu n'as pas de photos d'Adrien ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas encore devenu Ladybug se serait une catastrophe !

Hummm, fit Tikki avec un regard sévère.

Tikki ? Tu es ma Tikki ? Ou celle de...euh moi...du passé ?

Je suis le kwami de la Marinette collégienne . Répondit la créature.

Alors répond à ma question, ou en est-on ? Ou est Adrien ?

Nous sommes en 2018, et Adrien fait partie de mon passé...souffla Marinette.

Oh non, ne me dis pas que « ça » ne c'est pas encore produit !

Ça ? Firent Marinette et Tikki.

Oui la révélation de...euh, Tikki on a un gros problème. Fit la Marinette adulte.

Oui, tu en es déjà un, fit-elle en riant.

Dis moi, fit la jeune-femme en prenant le bras de l'adolescente, ou en es-tu avec Adrien ?

Nulle part, fit-elle en se dégageant.

Oh misère ! Fit-elle en blêmissant. Est-ce que tu sors avec Luka ?

Euh et bien, fit-elle en rougissant, pas encore.

Non non non non ! Fit la futuriste en s'asseyant sur le lit, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !

Et bien visiblement je suis à nouveau à fond sur Adrien dans le futur. Décréta la collégienne.

Ahhh, fit-elle en rougissant, nous sommes fiancés.

Quoi ? Firent Marinette et Tikki.

Je ne sais pas si je devais te le dire. Beaucoup de choses vont changés d'ici peu. Tu vas devoir faire preuve d'une maturité incroyable. Les trois premières années de Ladybug sont les plus rudes, sache le. ».

Marinette regarda son Kwami avec inquiétude. Tikki, elle, regardait la Mainette du futur. Le Kwami était songeur. Était-ce le moment de tout révéler à Marinette ? Au vu du futur qui les attendaient elle et Adrien, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il fallait laisser les choses se faire. Cependant, si la Marinette du futur était là, il y avait de forte chances qu'il en soit de même pour Adrien. Le Kwami devait se décider au plus vite.

 **Chez Adrien**

« Non, c'est impossible, s'écria le collégien.

Et si, Marinette est Ladybug, c'est pas croyable pas vrai ? Je me souviens à quel point j'ai été choqué en l'apprenant. Tu te rends compte, j'ai confié à Marinette que j'en pinçais pour Ladybug...alors que c'était elle. Et pire que tout, j'ai poussé l'amour de ma vie dans les bras d'un autre. Tu sais ce gars là...son nom c'était...

Luka...fit Adrien énervé.

Oui c'est ça, d'ailleurs...ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble ? Fit le blond d'une vingtaine d'années.

Non, enfin j'en sais rien en fait...fit Adrien agacé.

Et avec Ma lady...je veux dire Mari ça va ? Fit l'Adrien du futur.

On est...de très bons amis. Depuis deux mois déjà qu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments.

Ah oui, la déclaration. Elle a été honnête. Elle a avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui et pour nous.

Et moi pauvre idiot, qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de lui dire que j'aimais une autre fille, que que Luka était un garçon génial. Qu'il était amoureux d'elle !

C'est à ce moment précis que Ladybug a commencé à s'éloigner et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai compris que...

J'aimais Marinette...tout comme j'aimais Ladybug.

Et j'ai commencé...

A jalouser Luka, de toutes l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Mais il était déjà...

Trop tard. ».

Il y eut un silence, Adrien adolescent regardait Adrien adulte. Ses yeux étaient éteints. Le jeune Adrien était dépité. Soudain le blond de vingt ans s'approcha de son cadet et lui dit en posant sa main sur son épale :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, bientôt.

Si tu le dis, connaissant Ladybug je pense qu'elle m'en voudra éternellement.

Non non, ça va, je t'assure, au début ça été compliqué c'est vrai, mais après il y a eu le rapprochement et maintenant il y a...il sourit en regardant sa montre...la promesse d'un futur commun.

C'est-à-dire ?

Je l'ai demandé en mariage.

Et ? Fit-il, ses yeux l'implorant.

Elle a dit oui Adrien...

Oui oui, je vais épouser Ladybug, quelle chance ! S'écria t-il aux anges.

Fais attention gros matou, avant d'être Ladybug, Marinette est juste Marinette. »

Soudain, alors que l'adolescent savourait son extase, il remarqua qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence. Ils étaient tous de Marinette. Il écouta son répondeur et sourit en écoutant son message : « Salut euh répondeur d'Arien, euh d'aldrien, euh de...bref, j'ai un gros problème je...ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais mon double du futur est dans ma chambre en ce moment et je...enfin elle, enfin nous, enfin bref, on voulait savoir si par hasard ton double du futur n'était pas chez toi en ce moment ? Si jamais tu ne comprends pas sache que c'était juste une blague. Hihi, bye et rappelle moi hein !

Marinette est chez Marinette fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers son double.

Euuuh...

Bref, il y a deux Marinette pour le prix d'une chez les Dupain Cheng. S'exclama Adrien.

Tu sais ce qu'on dit ,déclara Plagg, jamais deux sans trois.

Ahah très drôle. Firent les deux Adrien ».

A suivre...


End file.
